


Bounce

by acertaindefenseattorney



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Capital Punishment, Drabble, Gen, References to Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertaindefenseattorney/pseuds/acertaindefenseattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klavier has been keeping a noose handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounce

Klavier has been keeping a noose handy. Just in case. Just inside his closet door. Ever since he watched his brother hang, he has kept it there, simple, looped together out of Versace ties. Daryan would love that, Princess. So when he’s bored, sometimes, he tries it on for size. He bends his legs and rests his weight in it. It’s not as efficient, of course, as the executioner’s electrical hatch and steel rope. Kristoph had bounced. If Klavier were to make use of his noose, he would only sag, like a doll of a person hanging, like a puppet out of commission, slack limbed, toward the floor. It would be slow and he would be blue when they found him. Kristoph was pure white.


End file.
